Dreaming of Tongue Rings
by Angelica-Ash
Summary: Tongue rings and day dreams.....what a combonation. Snape and an OC (not mine) For Katryn


Disclamer : Harry Potter and all characters or reference thereof, belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Katryn Mandragora Kavendrile belongs to herself.  
  
Story is mine...all mine!! Though I share it with ya'll and Katryn. This is for her anyways. .  
  
His mouth suddenly became the focal point for my, I know, obvious ogling. I couldn't help it, I swear to Merlin I couldn't. Those full lips being pressed together in his trademark sneer as he tossed out verbally   
  
castrating words to anyone and everyone that was around him...Im sick...yep. It didn't matter what they were doing, actually, I just loved watching his lips. But then I seen something that nearly made me jump   
  
the man right then, right there. Fuck who saw because I sure as hell wouldn't of cared one way or the other.  
  
If I hadn't of been making his lips my number one priority for most the class I wouldn't of seen it. I mean really! Who would honestly look at Snape's mouth more then they had to? I mean, no one really looked at   
  
him for more than a span of two seconds before he made it exceedingly clear that you were his express target for insults and degration. But oh my god......I couldn't look away. I was ashamed at first, to   
  
admit I was smitten with our Potions Professor, but I got over that in two days of loathing self-hate in a realization that he was a damned sexy misunderstood man. Merlin knows how I love misunderstood men. xD It's a sickness....has to be.  
  
I nearly fell out of my seat when I seen the glint spring from his mouth the first time. Took all I had to keep myself under control and make sure that thought didn't become fact. But I did, however, openly stare at his mouth and was rewarded with a confirming view of one of the most unexpected things residing inside. Professor Severus Snape has a tongue ring!  
  
The class couldn't have ended faster and for that I was truly grateful. Normally the dank dungeon where we had potions class was tolerable but by the end of class I felt like I could barely breathe. I couldn't stand it much longer being that close to him after finding out that gem of his personal "private" information. I was in heaven, I swear. I had to think clearly and sitting in the FRONT row of his class while he insisted on yelling at the entire class, or more than most, Neville Longbottom. His mouth was just way to close to my entire body. Believe you me; I was in a state of pure chaos of raging teenage hormones.   
  
And that one, ladies and gents, I blame on one Severus A. Snape.  
  
I nearly sprinted out of the dimly lit classroom when he finally dismissed us, running head first towards the nearest stairwell. I couldn't stand it, I couldn't breath. My body ached so badly from a well guarded fact that I wanted to jump that man and shag his brains out....of course that's the teenager talking and dang it I was so close to giving into that damned little sprite in me head. But I fought down the urge and   
  
rushed towards the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady, bless her soul, knew instinctively to swing open upon first glimpse of my racing form. I didn't stop running but managed a speedy "Thank you, Milady" before disappearing behind the covered entrance.  
  
I don't know when she started just opening up for me...I really don't. I asked her about it one day and she told me that she didn't need the password to be spoken from my lips if I told her it to herself. I gave her a puzzled look so she repeated what she said in a clearer tone. Took me about half a second to figure out that she meant I HAD told her the password....just not aloud. Floored me actually, that bit of news. I tried talking it over with her but she insisted that nothing was exceeding abnormal about it. Said something along the lines of, "I've had students do such throughout many a' year I have been proudly guarding the Gryffindor tower. I believe it's a side affect of Hogwarts in general, not an inborn talent. Usually happens most after a lovely afternoon with that deviously snide Professor Snape. Potions my foot indeed."  
  
Funny how little thoughts like that can pass within the span of seconds. I ignored the straggling Third-years that were either late from leaving the commons towards Professor Sprout's garden or had forgotten completely, heading towards my four-poster bed. ~It happens...I should know.~ I though as I bounded up the tower stairs. ~ Got a long list of apologize from those days. All primed and ready to go just in the off chance, that turned out most the time, I would be late to her class...or anyone's for that matter.~ But somehow I always managed to be right on time for Snape's class. It's defiantly a sickness.   
  
When I managed to make it my destination I tore quickly to my bed and drew the curtains tightly shut all around me, shutting off the early evening's rays. It was nearly 1400....~DAMN! I'm going to have to wait nearly eight more hours!~ I had desperately wanted to confront Snape on this matter. I didn't care what he thought of me, what he said to me, or in fact how I would corner him...I just NEEDED to do it. And that's when the most stupid plan I had ever came up with hatched.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
2200, an hour before I had really planned on setting my plan into motion, I left the commons and started my descent into madness....into the dungeons. I knew exactly what I was doing and even though one of the hundreds of voices in my head was screaming wildly that "This was a STUPID IDEA, you need to go BACK to your tower. Go to sleep and have nice SLOPPY dreams." But did I listen to that voice?   
  
TCH....nope. I continued on towards Snape's classroom.   
  
I knew he'd still be there, just knew. He always stayed late in Potions to brew some new formula or grade papers...or whatever it was he did. And I knew this was the place I was going to confront him on way or another. Unfortunately I believe he knew I was coming. Damned male..........Damned Slytherin.  
  
The dungeon was unusually dark tonight. It seems the light charms were dulling, faded, or completely extinguished by the time I was passing them. It threw the normally benign corridor into complete and fascinating darkness. A dulled yellow glow from the remaining light charms threw off eerie shadows onto the cold stones ahead of me making me shiver unconsciously. Naturally I shrugged it off and stayed my course, stupid me, towards my destination. I didn't even stop until I slammed into something. It just happened to be Professor Snape.  
  
He had appeared out of no where it seemed. My mind was screaming he did it on purpose, he apperated in front on me. But I knew, as did everyone, that no one could apperate inside Hogwarts, but that didn't take the stinging in my nose away. I didn't really register anything until my entire body collided with the seemingly brick wall that jumped ahead of it. In retrospect I could honestly tell you that it was like hitting said brick wall wearing cushioning, and amazingly soft, velveteen cloth. I didn't fall on my posterior as most would have, thank goodness for my father's military training; instead I pivoted my falling mass  
  
towards the real wall and slammed up against its unforgivably cold surface knocking the wind right out of me.  
  
"You are dangerously close to be loosing your house 50 points for being out of your tower after curfew Miss Kavendrile. And another 10 points for your lack of attentiveness." came an all too familiar growl from the darkness. "I do not take kindly to being plowed into by someone that isn't supposed to be here...especially if said someone is a Gryffindor trespassing in Slytherin territory."  
  
"What are you doing here Miss Kavendrile and make it at least sound like an excuse." He barked.  
  
I could feel his smirk take its usual position on his face when my hand finally came away from my smarting nose to reveal a slight trickle of blood oozing from my left nostril. The impact was harder than I had first thought, apparently. But to my credit I didn't let it phase me. Straightening myself up to my full 5'5 height I merely placed my hand on my hip like I normally did and told him straight out.  
  
"I came to ask you something, sir."  
  
I watched one of his deliciously thin eyebrows arch until it was nearly engulfed behind his ebony bangs before he asked what I wanted to know so badly to risk 50, 60 if I pushed it, points.  
  
"I wa…" I hesitated, dropping my hand from my hip to lock with my other in front of me as my gaze broke from his glaring onyx orbs. It was unsettling, to say the least, seeing him like this...The entire hallway   
  
had been thrown into complete darkness from the light charms as they blinked out completely, leaving only the stray strands of moonbeams that bounced off the stones throwing a deceivingly scary glow across Snape's face. I had to really look to see his eyes since the moonlight only managed to highlight his mouth and chin. That I couldn't stand. Knowing his eyes were glaring at me and not being able to discern them from the blackness around us.  
  
"Well?" His voiced seemed to boom with impatience.  
  
"I'…m sorry Professor Snape. Forgive me for my sudden lapse. I came to a...sk you something. But…I think I was mistaken for coming so late." Yep...that's me fidgeting and taking a cowards road. I was trying desperately to back out of my own plan. Figures Snape wouldn't let me get off that easily.   
  
He crossed his arms over his surprisingly broad chest smirking. "I do not think it wise to take that course of action Miss Kavendrile. I am in no mood for Gryffindors, especially those insisting on showing their true cowardly coats. 50 points from Gryffindor for wondering the halls after curfew."  
  
I flushed hot with boiling anger and even returned my reddened face upwards to glare at him. He was simply the most annoying person I'd ever met. And Merlin help me if I wasn't turned on by that.  
  
SICKNESS I tell you. Of course being true to my nature I became stupid from this point out.  
  
"That's unfair Professor! I honestly came to ask you something, but seeing as it is severally late....I didn't even think of the time Professor...please believe me. It didn't even hit me how late it truly was until I ran   
  
into you...literally. When I seen how the light charms had finally winked out I knew it was a mistake. 50 points is hardly fair, sir."  
  
"10 more points for talking back to a Professor." He breathed and I swear he was laughing at me through the sounds. "Your only salvation out of this, Miss Kavendrile, is for you to ask your careless question before I loose my temper further. You are keeping me from my research."  
  
"At this late hour, sir?" I slapped my hands over my mouth after that and had the good fortune to be thoroughly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Professor. Umm.....I came to enquire about something....erm…heh."  
  
That eyebrow never slid back to its original position but it did shift, I noticed, to a much more casual place on his forehead. He was amused by me. And me being me I couldn't help but resume my earlier past time during his lesson{s}, stare at his mouth. He must have noticed because his posture changed. He dropped his hands lower on his chest and shifted his weight to his back leg.  
  
"What is it you infernal girl?! I've no time to waste on your stupidity."  
  
That was the final nail in my coffin! I wasn't stupid and he damned well knew it! I got top marks in his class against all odds and his repeated attempts to foul me up. He couldn't fail this Gryffindor no matter how much he despised my House. I snarled unpleasantly and quite involuntarily...which made his smirk deepen.   
  
"I am NOT stupid Professor! How dare you say such to me! I came here to ask something serious that only you could answer. I did not come down here to be assaulted by more of your overly calloused words!" I couldn't help the fact that no matter what he did or what I said I was staring at his mouth…that smirk. And being terribly in need of a cold shower. "You're a pompous arse who, I think, enjoys degrading his students. I think you get off on it you fucking wanker!"   
  
It happened so fast....one second my face lit up in complete horror at what I had just said to shock when I felt my back meet the stone wall once again. An ungodly pressure held me fast against the shivering stones and it took me a moment to realize that Professor Snape's wand was pointed straight at me. I overstepped my boundaries and I knew it and at this point I couldn't find any reason to think that he wasn't going to kill me...or even worse, get me expelled for my stupidity. Why in all that's ...whatever did I call him a pompous arse?! UGH, better yet....why didn't I just take a leap off of Trewlany's tower window? Might be less painful. I immediately dropped my gaze and stared longingly at the floor. I was so dead.  
  
"That was also rather stupid of you girl." His voice was like razors and I knew he had to be smirking when I flinched. "I think this transgression should be dealt with harsher punishment than point deductions. Blatant disrespect to a Professor, use of overly foul language, and inappropriate assumptions of a Professor. Tsk tsk...seems there will be one less Gryffindor to muddle the waters here at Hogwarts after all."  
  
I don't think I ever blushed so much in my life. My cheeks were on fire from all that blood attention at this point and it hurt. I numbly nodded my head...it was all I could do. I screwed up, big time, and I knew there wasn't anything I could do about it. Go me. Damned male.......damned Slytherin. Oh well, was fun while it lasted. With a barely audible sigh I resigned myself to whatever he had in mind.  
  
"Yes, sir." After those words left my lips I heard something akin to a snort from in front of me but decided not to take my chances and just to keep my head down.  
  
"What, no arguments?" Snape asked, obviously amused at the situation (so I gathered). "Where is that Gryffindor bravado....or is this the true colors straying from Gold and Red?"  
  
I heaved a sigh, which came out sounding strangled, and answered as best I could without breaking down in tears. HEY, I screwed up okay. I cry...it's scary I know. "No excuses, no arguments, no back talking. I won't say I'm sorry because you will, no doubt, think me a liar. Which isn't to far from the truth, if it be told, sir. But I'm not going to argue about any punishment that you should give me...even if it means expulsion. I disrespected a Hogwarts Professor, a valued member of staff, and Potions Master. I deserve it."  
  
Long moments passed by and I noticed a pain flaring from my lip. With a tenitive finger I gently traced my lips and found why. I had bitten nearly through my bottom lip when I had hit the wall. Tch, add that to the growing list of things that went wrong tonight. I didn't bother to wipe my finger of the blood nor my chin which was the recipient of most of the warm liquid. I deserved to suffer right now. I also noticed that my cheeks didn't burn so brightly anymore. I guess when faced with something serious you don't feel embarrassed any more.  
  
I had more or less sank to a very low rung on my little inner ladder and wasn't paying attention to anything else at the moment due to my inner conflict...that is until I felt something soft touch my skin. The shock alone caused me to bound backwards against the harshly cold stone, pressing myself as close as I could. It was instinct....okay damn my daddy's training after all. Whatever it was followed me to the wall because I still felt it as soon as I regained some semblance of, HELLO, sense. My eyes darted towards my cheek and seen it was an ivory shaded cloth...which was being held into place by slender fingers. Severus Snape, the bastard of entire Hogwarts, was holding a cloth to my bleeding mouth! Yep...sickness has now taken over.   
  
"Jumpy are we Miss Kavendrile?" His silky voice asked from the dark never moving his hand.  
  
I blinked a couple times feeling the color rising back into my cheeks. I was SO going to have a headache later. Okay so I had one already but it was going to get worse, trust me. "Y…I...umm...yes, sir. I'm sorry. You...I mean, the cloth scared me. It just caught me off guard is all. Sorry."  
  
"I think we've established that you were sorry Kanvendirle. And how a simple cloth can cause you to act like a dementor has caught you I will never understand."   
  
My stomach was doing flip-flops at this point. His voice was like velvet caressing my ears and he still hadn't moved his hand. Even it was separated from my cheek by the cloth....it was still there. Slowly my   
  
hand came up to replace his, holding the cloth to my mouth but soon I began to wipe the tacky blood away. I looked into the darkness to where I believed his eyes were and let them linger there. I was still upset and a tad scared but I felt immensely better.   
  
"Now, I want to know WHY you are here. And I do not want anymore of your stalling tactics. I am quite tired of waiting."  
  
Oiy! Damn him anyways. "I saw something.....in class today. When you were talking I happen to see something and I came down here to ask you about it. Erm...Do you have a tongue ring, sir...or am I in need of serious help?" Well...it was a good question, though I knew I'd be needing serious help anyways. There was no way I was getting out of this alive. I didn't even notice I had dropped the cloth during the exchange either...but who cared at this point?  
  
I watched him for long moments listening to him breath. It was like a dance with him; his breathing. So gauged and quiet. Then I saw something that bowled me over completely. He'd shifted his weight to his   
  
front foot allowing for the moonlight to shine onto his face. His eyes were like deep onyx pools that I could swim in forever but they were turned downwards towards mouth which mine instinctively followed.   
  
His tongue was sticking out allowing the moonlight to glint off the silver ball embedded in the soft red flesh. I stared with my mouth agape. Hey he's got his tongue sticking out at me what did you think I would   
  
do?! It only remained out for a few seconds, long enough for me to confirm that he indeed had one before it retreated back into his mouth. I was melting and I knew that my entire posture was betraying what I felt.   
  
DAMNITALLTOHELL! "Well...heh...least I'm not going crazy." I mused casting my eyes sideways. There was no way I could get any redder so I just let him see it. Then I felt something cold tracing my jaw but I refused to look.  
  
"You came all the way into the dungeons, risking expulsion, to ask if I had this silly muggle trinket? How interesting. Stupid, to say the least, but interesting." He laughed then did something that I'll never forget.   
  
He took hold of chin and tugged my face around so his eyes could bore holes into mine. He was actually closer to me then I had thought because he barely leaned towards and already his face was towering over mine. I froze immediately. No where to run to, no getting away, and who would want to?! His tongue slipped between his pale lips to trace my tender and swollen lip which caused my knees to turn into Jell-O. I nearly fell over but a strong grip from his arms kept me standing.   
  
Of course I began to respond, first with a sad whimper as I felt the metal pass across the sore bite marks then which turned into a full fledged snog as he pressed into me further. I was clearly in heaven. I slipped my arms around his neck letting a stray digit roam into his silky hair. I didn't care that it was greasy. Hell I knew it was the potions; the fumes attached to his follicles causing the greasy effect. I VERY much didn't care. As I opened my mouth to allow entry for his probing tongue I felt a distinctive tug.  
  
My eyes fluttered open and I found myself lying in my bed...up in Gryffindor Tower....alone. ARRRRRRRGGGGGG!!   
  
It was a dream! All a dream!!  
  
Damn it.......Oh well.....what a wonderful dream. And hey...today was Tuesday.  
  
Double Potions with the object of my obsession. *SIGH* 


End file.
